carta a un amigo
by AtRaM Potter
Summary: carta a un amigo DOn OMAR fic publicado en potterfics, espero que os guste, es un songfic HHr


CARTA A UN AMIGO

_Querido Amigo:_

Nadie Sabe,  
cuanto duele desde esta prisión,  
el haber recibido esta dura noticia. 

_Estoy aquí sentado, en esta fría cárcel de Azkaban, acusado de alta traición, por favor, cuan ridícula puede llegar a ser la vida. Yo, Ronald Weasley, traicionando a mi mejor amigo Harry James Potter Evans, salvador del mundo, pues venció a Voldemort, por supuesto con la ayuda incondicional de su mejor amiga, por entonces mi novia, Hermione Jane Granger y por mi. _

_Ya ven, y aquí estoy yo, siempre el segundo plato, llevo 4 años encerrado por que todos pensaron que me había unido a Voldemort. Es irónico, de veras, pues si en algún momento de esta historia hay_ _una traición, es la suya, la de El Niño Que Vivió._

Querido Amigo dos puntos:  
Espero todo este bien,  
porque no es fácil hacer,  
lo que voy a hacer.  
Quizás te falto el respeto,   
aunque esa no es la intención,  
se que ha pasado algún tiempo,  
y entiendo tu posición. 

_Siempre fue él quien conseguía todo: las chicas, los puntos, la fama… pero esa vez fue diferente, yo me quedé a la chica. La verdad, nunca pensé que me elegiría a mí, que se enamoraría de mí, al menos eso decía ella, pero eso más adelante. _

_Estaba realmente convencido de que iban a quedar juntos, siempre era igual: el era quien tenía detalles con ella, quien la sabía consolar; y yo, en cambio, solo la hacía rabiar y enfadar. Pero por casualidades del destino, juguetón de vez en cuando, acabé perdidamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga: Hermione Jane Granger. Harry se había fijado en mi pequeña, o al menos para mi y mi familia, hermana Ginny. Al principio me sorprendió, e incluso me fastidió, pero merecía ser feliz, y creo que lo fue, y que ahora lo es, pero lamentablemente, no con Ginny, si no con ella…_

Sabes que la hice sufrir  
Y la hice sentir  
Que no valía para mí  
Pero me arrepentí  
Sabes que la hice llorar   
Aunque la llegué a amar  
Y aunque se que la perdí   
Aun te tengo a ti  
Pues quien fue mi amigo cuida mi mujer  
No se porque, no se porque cuidas mi mujer  
Se que fallé, pero nunca pensé.  
Que tu mi amigo cuidaras mi mujer 

_Siempre pensé que sería mi cuñado, el marido perfecto para Ginny, que ilusos que fuimos todos, nadie pensaba lo que en verdad pasaría; nadie imaginaría que lo que yo estaba haciendo aquella noche le podría servir, nadie me escuchó, para no variar… si me hubiesen hecho caso todo habría sido diferente, y el que se casaría ahora sería yo, y no él. Todo por haber estado en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado, por que había oído que iban a secuestrar a Ginny…_

Continúo estas letras,  
sin nunca olvidar,  
que tú creciste conmigo,  
y que la vas a cuidar.  
Tú nunca le faltaste,   
a nuestra amistad,  
quizás lo que antes tuve,  
no lo supe cuidar

Y hoy quien fue mi amigo cuida mi mujer  
No se porque, no se porque cuidas mi mujer  
Se que fallé, pero nunca pensé.  
Que tu mi amigo cuidaras mi mujer  
No se porque, no se porque cuidas mi mujer  
Se que fallé, pero nunca pensé  
Que tu mi amigo cuidaras mi mujer

(Yo te pido…cuida mi mujer) 

_Me revienta tener que darle la razón a Malfoy de que eso era una trampa, pero era mi hermana pequeña, y a mis padres les juré en su funeral protegerla con mi vida si era necesario. Y hoy he recibido la peor noticia de mi vida. Mi mejor amigo se casa en breve con el amor de mi vida, y lo peor de todo, justo una semana después de que a mi me dejan en libertad, a pesar de todo me has apoyado y me has creído, es una lastima que nadie te creyera en el juicio, aun así te lo agradezco. Te pedí que cuidaras de Hermy, de mi niña, y tu aceptaste, nunca pensé que la cuidarías tan bien, la verdad. Pero no todo es ganar en esta vida, y si ella no me ama, no puedo obligarla, así que haré mi papel de mejor amigo, y el día de vuestra boda…_

No…No   
Que tu mi amigo cuidaras mi mujer  
No se porque, no se porque cuidas mi mujer  
Se que fallé, pero nunca pensé  
Que tu mi amigo cuidaras mi mujer 

_No puedo ni siquiera pensarlo, tan solo leer de nuevo la carta me parte el alma. Por fin he vuelto a ver la luz del día, he sentido de nuevo el viento, he vuelto a oír el canto de los pájaros, he visto las flores floreciendo, los árboles, he sentido el calor del sol, después de 4 años de intensa soledad y frío. Estoy en mi casa, parece mentira que un día fuese nuestra, los cuatro amigos juntos en una casa, y ahora solo quedamos mi hermana, que está prometida con Draco Malfoy, quien en su tiempo fuese nuestro enemigo pero ahora es nuestro… perdón, vuestro amigo, y que ahora estará en casa de Harry, como testigo de la boda que es, y Ginny en casa de Hermione, cosas de ser madrina; y yo. Pero Ginny se va a vivir con Draco, por lo que yo me quedo la casa, entre todos lo habéis decidido, y yo no_ _hago nada mas que callar, como siempre._

Tú que la puedes ver,  
sin ofender,  
cuéntale que entendí,   
que el destino es así.

_Ahora entro con ella del brazo, mientras la veo a mi lado frágil, hermosa y nerviosa, pero sonriente y feliz, nos dirigimos al altar, donde tú, al lado de mi hermana, la esperas, nervioso, pero sonriente y feliz. Soy el padrino del acontecimiento que marcará mi vida para siempre, el padrino de la boda de mis dos mejores amigos y del amor de mi vida, y aunque no sepa lo que me depara el futuro, quiero aparentar estar feliz, por vosotros, os lo debo._

Y hoy quien fue mi amigo cuida mi mujer  
No se porque, no se porque cuidas mi mujer  
Se que falle, pero nunca pensé.   
No...No...No...Nooooooo…  
Cuidas mi mujer, yo no se porque, porque, mi amigo cuida mi mujer

_Ahora, aquí estoy, parece mentira lo rápido que me pasa el tiempo aquí, y lo lento que pasaba en Azkaban, pero tal vez sea mejor así. Mañana mismo me voy, no se donde, ni como, solo se que me voy, lo necesito. Creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, excepto vosotros. No os lo puedo decir a la cara, ¿Con que cara se le dice a un amigo: me voy por que no soporto veros casados felizmente? No, os haría mas daño. Simplemente seré cobarde una vez más, y os lo diré en carta, la de mi amigo la tengo escrita, de hecho engloba todo, solo falta la de ella…_

_Hermione:_

_Como decir lo que siento, como empezar si se que no me vas a escuchar, intentaré escribirlo sin llorar:_

_Sin ti me siento solo, y me pongo a pensar en sentir tu intensa mirada, que me dejó hipnotizado. Poder volverte a besar en un sueño que quisiera poder volver a realizar. Como borrarte de mi mente, si solo a ti puedo verte. Estando con los demás no dejo de quererte, al ver que no me miras me pongo triste y empiezo a recordar, aquellos días en los que me querías. _

_Tú me hiciste daño, si yo te hice daño lo siento, lo hice sin pensar, y solo quiero que sepas que te quiero, y que te querré, y que pase lo que pase…_

_NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ._

_Ron._

No se porque, no se porque cuidas mi mujer  
Se que fallé, pero nunca pensé  
Que tu mi amigo cuidaras mi mujer  
Cuidaras mi mujer  
Noooooooo  
Tu mi amigo

_Ronald Weasley._

Canción: CARTA A UN AMIGO- Don Omar.


End file.
